


Secrets

by Spencer5460



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Episode Related, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencer5460/pseuds/Spencer5460
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response to the Me and Thee 100 Drabble Challenge 290: A Body Worth Guarding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

Anna was from another world - a fey creature spinning through the air without need of wings. Yet now she was grounded in front of him, stealing his breath. Hutch wondered if she was real or if she would disappear with a touch.  
“Tell me a secret.” He was drifting away in the ocean of her eyes. “Only friends should have secrets.” Did he dare tell her his?  
They moved together but Hutch knew she would soon slip away. And he would remain here in this world, entangled like greenbrier to Starsky and secrets of their own.


End file.
